vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 21
Chapter 21 is the twenty-first chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian comments about his high intelligence and asks why he is sleeping so much. Min Xing Yan explains that he can get enough sleep, and maybe it is an illness. She starts practicing with a fire arm. Lin Xuan Chi teaches her personally, irritating Ling Xue Xiao. He asks if she got anything from the professor or another Hunter - magical weapon, or a magic coated device. She denies it. Li Tao introduces her friends. In her room she hangs the keylike items she got from Zhao Yan in her neck, deciding it is the best way to protect it. In school a ball hosted by Ge Chen is announced - everybody must attend. Yue Jian forgot her books for the next lesson, and goes back to her room - finding it in ruins. The boxes, containing the keylike items are gone and so is her cat. She tries to look for it, but fails. Min Xing Yan suddenly appears. He was worried about her since she disappeared in a hurry. She tells him what happened. They look for the cat together and end up chatting. He falls asleep in her shoulder, causing them to be late from the next class. They are punished with standing outside, where he starts sleeping o her shoulders again. Description Yue Jian is surprised by how high his knowledge is - despite sleeping in the class he knows everything. She asks why does he do that. He claims to be always sleepy and ponders about if it is an illness that he can never get enough sleep. As she requested, the Hunters take her to the Faction in Kai Lun City. Lin Xuan Chi personally teaches Yue Jian how to handle fire arms - much to Ling Xue Xiao irritation. He claims the first step is the fire arm, then she can choose weapons for herself. He asks if the professor, a Hunter or someone else has ever given her something - a magically enchanced weapon, or something coated in black magic. She thinks about the things she got from Zhao Yan, but denies it in front of Lin Xuan Chi. Li Tao asks them to take a break, and she introduces her friends. In her dormitory, she is thinking on their present, when her cat throws down some book, exposing the red boxes she got from Zhao Yan. She opens both of them and finds two strange items that look like keys. She laments over whether they belong to the categories Lin Xuan Chi mentioned. She decides to wear them in her neck to protect them. She vows that one day she will meet with Zhao Yan. In the class there is an announcement. There will be a summer night ball at a residence belonging to Ge Chen. Yue Jian is not really interested. She forgot to bring her books for the next class, so she hurriedly goes back to her room, which she finds in ruins. The boxes, containing the keylike things are gone. She suspects someone came for them directly. And Xiao Hei has disappeared, too. She tries to look for him but fails. Defeated, she sits down on the step, feeling tired. Suddenly Min Xing Yan appears. He was worried since she hurried away and didn't return. She tells him that her room was robbed and the cat disappeared. They search for it together, but can't find it. They sit down on a bench. Min Xing Yan thinks that Xiao Hei was a wild cat, and probably it is its fate. And nobody can escape his or her fate. Yue Jian asks how he is not sleeping now. After she mentioned it, Min Xing Yan is sleepy again and starts sleeping on her shoulder. Because of that, the are late from the class and are punished with staying outside. They discuss the ball - not going is not an option, everybody has to attend. He then falls asleep again using her shoulder as a cushion much to the joy of their peeking classmates. Category:Chapter